Māori Warrior
The Māori (pronounced Māori: ˈmaːɔ.ɾi, or commonly ˈmaʊɹi by English speakers) are the native or indigenous Polynesian people of New Zealand (Aotearoa – The Long White Cloud). They arrived in New Zealand from eastern Polynesia in several waves at some time before 1300 CE. Over several centuries in isolation, the Māori developed a unique culture with their own language, a rich mythology, distinctive crafts and performing arts. They formed a tribal society based on East Polynesian social customs and organisation. Horticulture flourished using plants they introduced, and after about 1450 a prominent warrior culture emerged. The arrival of Europeans to New Zealand starting from the 17th century brought enormous change to the Māori way of life. Māori people gradually adopted many aspects of Western society and culture. Initial relations between Māori and Europeans were largely amicable, and with the signing of the Treaty of Waitangi in 1840 the two cultures coexisted as part of a new British colony. However, rising tensions over disputed land sales led to conflict in the 1860s. Social upheaval, decades of conflict and epidemics of disease took a devastating toll on the Māori population. But by the start of the 20th century the Māori population had begun to recover, and efforts were made to increase their standing in wider New Zealand society. A marked Māori cultural revival gathered pace in the 1960s and is continuing. In 2010, there were an estimated 660,000 Māori in New Zealand, making up roughly 15% of the national population. They are the second-largest ethnic group in New Zealand, after European New Zealanders ("Pākehā"). In addition there are over 100,000 Māori living in Australia. The Māori language is spoken to some extent by about a quarter of all Māori, and 4% of the total population, although many New Zealanders regularly use Māori words and expressions in normal speech such as "Kia ora". Māori are active in all spheres of New Zealand culture and society, with independent representation in areas such as media, politics and sport. The Māori face significant economic and social obstacles, with lower life expectancies and incomes compared with other New Zealand ethnic groups, in addition to higher levels of crime, health problems and educational under-achievement. Socioeconomic initiatives have been implemented aimed at closing the gap between Māori and other New Zealanders. Political redress for historical grievances is also ongoing. The most current reliable evidence strongly indicates that initial settlement of New Zealand occurred around 1280 CE at the end of the medieval warm period. Previous dating of some Kiore (Polynesian rat) bones at 50–150 CE has now been shown to have been unreliable; new samples of bone (and now also of unequivocally rat-gnawed woody seed cases) match the 1280 date of the earliest archaeological sites and the beginning of sustained deforestation by men. Māori oral history describes the arrival of ancestors from Hawaiki, (the mythical homeland in tropical Polynesia), in large ocean-going waka. Migration accounts vary among tribes (iwi), whose members may identify with several waka in their genealogies or whakapapa.There is limited evidence of return, or attempted return voyages, from archeological evidence in the Kermadec Islands. No credible evidence exists of human settlement in New Zealand prior to the Polynesian voyagers. Compelling evidence from archaeology, linguistics, and physical anthropology indicates that the first settlers came from east Polynesia and became the Māori. Language evolution studies and mitochondrial DNA evidence suggest that most Pacific populations originated from Taiwanese aborigines around 5,200 years ago (before Chinese colonisation), moving down through Southeast Asia and Indonesia. Source: Wikipedia Weapons File:Maori-Spear-Pic-1-.jpg|Taiaha File:ImagesCA59B9P2.jpg|Mere club File:ImagesCAWPIHTY.jpg|Stingray Spear File:ImagesCAXLRUN8.jpg|Shark Tooth Club File:Haka.jpeg|Haka Battle vs Koa Warrior Maori: Koa: Outside there village, some Koa warriors are setting up a Pikoi, when one of them hears shouting. They go over with there weapons to see what it is. It turns out to be a Hapu or unit of Maori warriors. They are doing a Ka Mate Haka or war dance. The Koa stair, they have never seen a hula like that before. One of them laughs, thinking it's some sort of joke. But suddenly, the Koa leader figures out what these strangers are doing; it's a war dance. He tells his men this as the Maori Hapu sticks there tongues out to show that there going to eat them. As the Hapu charges toward the Koa warriors, one throws an axe, which rips apart a Maori's Jugular. A second Maori kills the Axe-thrower with his Taiaha. The Taiaha Maori starts to chase the Koa who laughed at there Haka. But the Koa isn't just running, he's leading the Maori to the Pikoi. He jumps over the cord, but the Maori trips and falls face-first into the deadly part of the trap; a pair of Tiger Shark jaws. Suddenly, another Maori, armed with a stingray spear, stabs him in the heart. As the Maori charges toward a third Koa, who throws a lhe Laumeki spear in the groin. Before the spear Koa can even turn around, he is bashed in the head with a Maori Mere club. As the Maori growls in victory, a Koa (who also has a throwing axe) throws an axe at the back of his head. The Maori leader then stabs the Koa with his own Stingray Spear. As the Maori drops the now use-less spear and picks up two Shark Toothed Clubs, he confronts the Koa leader, who puts on his Pohaku. As the duel goes on, they scrape back and forth. After a little while, the Koa delivers a strong punch to the Maori's temple, which kills him. The Koa leader then yells in victory. Winner: Koa Warrior Battle vs Australian Aboriginal Weapons used: Mere Club, Shark Tooth Club, Taiaha Spear and Stingray Spear Australian Aboriginal hunters: Maori Warriors: Two Australian Aboriginal hunters are finishing covering a deep pit with grass, finishing their Grass Trap, when suddenly they hear a noise from the beach. One grabs his boomerang while the other grabs his Woomera and spear with a wood hardened tip, and walk towards the beach. There they see two Maori warriors, dancing a Haka, in fact they were just finishing the Haka, as they show the hunters their tongues. One of the Maori grabs a Taiaha spear and the other a Stingray Spear, and charge towards the two hunters. The hunter with the Woomera uses it to throw the spear at the charging Maori warriors, the spear falls in between the two, missing completely. As the Maori keep charging, the hunter with the boomerang makes a signal to the other hunter for him to run back to where they had set up the Grass Trap, as the other runs back, the hunter remaining back throws the Boomerang at the two charging Maori, the Boomerang hits the Maori holding the Stingray Spear, this Makes the Maori fall down on the grass, a big bruise on his head. But the one with the Taiaha spear keeps on running, and reaches the Australian Aboriginal hunter just as he was about to turn around and run. He stabs him with the Taiaha spear on the back, the tip coming out from the hunter’s stomach. The hunter falls down on the ground as his eyes roll over to the back of his head, his lifeless body staining the ground red with his blood. Australian Aboriginal hunters: Maori Warriors: The Maori with the Taiaha spear keeps running, following the path that the other hunter had ran away to. He finds him standing his ground, holding a Nulla Nulla Club. With a war cry the Maori charges with the Taiaha spear, but suddenly falls down just a couple of feet away from where the hunter was standing, as he fell into the Grass Trap. The hunter takes the chance and hits the Maori on the head with the Nulla Nulla Club, breaking his skull in half. He looks down at the lifeless Maori and runs back to where the other Maori had fallen. Australian Aboriginal hunters: Maori Warriors: The Maori that was hit on the head with the Boomerang slowly stands up, putting his hand on his forehead, looking at the stain of blood left on his fingers. He looks up just in time to see the Aboriginal hunter coming straight at him, holding the Nulla Nulla Club read to strike him down, but the Maori covers himself with the Stingray Spear, stopping the blow just in time. The Maori gathers himself, shaking his head to clear it, and thrusts the spear at the hunter, who dodges it. The Maori thrusts again, and the hunter strikes at the Stingray Spear with his Nulla Nulla Club, making the Maori stab the ground. The tip of the Stingray Spear becomes useless then, and the Maori throws it away, pulling out his Shark Tooth Club and his Mere Club, holding one in each hand. The hunter is not intimidated by this, and strikes at the Maori again with the Nulla Nulla Club, the Maori deflects the hit with the Mere Club, and then slashes at the hunter with the Shark Tooth Club, cutting him on the stomach. The cut is enough to stun the hunter, and the Maori then hits the hunter on the head with his Mere Club. The hunter falls down on the grass, his skull broken completely from the powerful blow. Australian Aboriginal hunters: Maori Warriors: As the Maori looks down at the dead hunter, he looks up at the sky and cries out in victory. Winner: Maori Warriors. http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lucasliso/Maori_Warriors_vs_Australian_Aboriginal Battle vs Mapuche Weapons used by the Maori Warrior: Mere Club, Stingray Spear and Shark Tooth Club. A Mapuche warrior is walking through a grassy field, carrying a Tacuara Spear, a Stone Mace and a Toqui axe attached to his waistband. Suddenly, he lifts his head as he hears what sounds like someone singing, the singing sounds very aggressive, and he also hears the sound of open hands hitting flesh as he does. The sound seems to come from the other side of a steep hill. The Mapuche climbs the hill, and at the top he sees the source of the singing. A Maori warrior is performing a Haka, looking up at the Mapuche, as he hits his legs and forearms with his hands, and sings, his face covered with tattoos. Finally, the Maori finishes the Haka by sticking out his tongue at the Mapuche warrior. The Mapuche sees the Maori, he lets go of the Stone Mace, and holds the Tacuara Spear in both hands. “Marichiwewwww!” he yells, as he charges down the hill, spear pointed towards the Maori Warrior. The Maori quickly grabs his Stingray spear from the ground, and charges himself towards the Mapuche warrior. They both meet midway, and use their respective spears to deflect each other’s attack. Having the shorter spear, the Maori warrior is able to strike again quickly, and stabs at the Mapuche’s stomach. The Mapuche warrior can only deflect where the blow will land with his Tacuara Spear, and the Stingray spear stabs his left shoulder instead. The Mapuche cries in pain as the spikes of the spear get stuck within him. The Maori drops the now useless piece of wood that was his Stingray Spear, having served its purpose. He then takes out his Shark Tooth Club and his Mere Club from his waistband, holding one on each hand. The Mapuche tries to keep the Maori at bay, swinging the Tacuara Spear with his good arm, but the Maori gives a war cry and hits the Tacuara Spear with his Mere Club, breaking it in half. The Mapuche quickly reaches for his Toqui axe on his waistband, holding it firmly with his right hand. He gives an angry cry in rage, and takes a swing at the Maori, who uses the Mere Club to deflect the hit, and then slashes at the Mapuche with the Shark Tooth Club, drawing blood from the Mapuche’s right arm, and causing him to drop the Toqui axe. Unarmed, the Mapuche dodges a swing of the Maori’s Mere Club to his head and one of the Shark Tooth Club to his chest. He then turns around up the hill, where he had dropped the Stone Mace earlier, the Maori yells as he chases after the Mapuche, weapons in hand. The Mapuche reaches the top of the hill, grabs the Stone Mace, and turns around, swinging at the Maori at the same time he does so. The Maori takes a hit of the Stone Mace right across his head, blood comes out of his mouth as the hit lands, and he then falls down on the ground. The Mapuche gives him a couple more blows to the head, to make sure the Maori is dead. Then he looks up and yells out in victory. Winner: Mapuche. To see the blog of this fight, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters